


A Brand New World

by TardisAngel21 (Annjej76)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjej76/pseuds/TardisAngel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Earth-2 Harrison Wells hooks up with Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brand New World

“Tell me what you want Mr. Allen” Harrison Wells said shortly after licking a long stripe on the underside of Barry Allen’s cock.

“Uh….” The young man grunted as he twisted side to side in the throes of desire.

“Tell me Mr. Allen” Harrison said with a smirk watching Barry's fingers go white knuckled as he clenched the sheets.

“You” Barry said through gritted teeth.

“and?” Harrison prompted.

“You IN me!” Barry cried as Harrison’s fingers brushed his prostate causing the young mans hips to piston off the mattress.

“That’s my boy” Harrison replied as he removed his fingers from the warmth of Barry’s hole. He smiled as Barry keened at the loss of pressure.

Reaching over he grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly slicked himself up. Leaning over Barry he looked down at the scrunched up face of Barry Allen and was in awe of seeing someone so ravaged by desire, caused especially by himself. It had been years since he made anyone look like that in his bed.

Slowly he pushed his way inside  the young man and was happy to see Barry’s eyes open wide at the sensations he was causing.

“I know you like to go fast Mr. Allen, but I personally LOVE to go slow” he crooned as he set a slow pace of in and out that caused him to smile evilly as Barry’s head thrashed back and forth as pleasure overtook his senses.

Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss to the side of Barry’s neck, causing the young man to look at him startled.

“I’m not the Reverse Flash Barry. You can trust me” he said as he gave Barry a chaste kiss in the midst of his slow thrusting.

Barry reached up grasping him by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together in a frenzied kiss that was all lips and teeth. A kiss that sent shock waves down Harrison Wells spine. The boy was his for the taking.

Gingerly he reached a hand up and cupped Barry’s cheek.

“Look at me Mr. Allen” he gritted as the beginnings of his orgasm stirred in his stomach.

Barry looked up at him through heavy lids and flushed features.

Hoisting one of Barry’s legs up over his shoulder he kissed the young man on the inside of his knee and whispered “Come for me!”

His features broke out in a genuine smile as the young man came hard under him. His  hot spurts spreading warmth over his chest and stomach as the young Mr. Allen cried out “DR. WELLS!”

Later as Dr. Wells lay there with Barry sleeping soundly with his head cushioned on his chest and his leg flung over his. He couldn’t help but marvel “maybe this Earth wasn’t so bad after all.”

 


End file.
